XMen: The New Girl
by Linny27
Summary: Kara is an old student of Xavier's who comes back to the institute at Xavier's request. There she meets Logan and sparks begin to fly between them. But, there is something about her. Something that even Xavier doesn't know.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the X-Men characters, including: Wolverine, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Beast, Storm, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Ice Man, Professor Xavier, Sabretooth, William Stryker, etc…**

**However, I do own Kara Mitchell (Sonic Wave) and any information regarding her character.  If you would like to use this character, please ask me.  If not, your loss, buddy.**

**Thank you for reading this creation of mine and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Wolflver2003 a.k.a Linny**


	2. Welcome Home

            Logan climbed from his motorcycle and pulled his knapsack over his shoulder as he looked up at the huge building in front of him.  He had only been gone for three months, but it felt like an eternity.  For, Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children was the first place he could ever call home.  

            He noticed a tall, young man wearing ruby quartz sunglasses, washing his brand new car in the warm, April afternoon.  The young man, Scott Summers, looked up from the new car, probably loaded with all new gadgets, to the rugged man in his old and torn leather jacket.  "Hey, Logan!"  He called to him with a warm, friendly smile.  Logan smiled back slightly and just nodded his head in the young man's direction.  "Xavier's been waiting for you to get here.  What took you so long?"  Scott asked, walking up to Logan while drying the suds off of his hands.

            "I ran into some trouble along the way… An old friend, let's say."  Logan popped a set of three blades from his hands and looked at them as if they were dirty.  He retracted the blades just as quickly.  Scott led him into the school through the massive garage that was packed with the newest automobiles with, most likely, the most advanced technology included in the standard package.  Charles Xavier spared no expense for his pupils and the teachers of the institute, his X-men.

            "So, who was this old friend?"  The younger man asked.  Logan gave a look of disgust as he remembered his attacker.

            "Let's just say he's smelly and hairy."  Scott nodded his head as he realized who Logan was talking about.  Sabretooth and Logan had been mortal enemies ever since Logan had tried to protect a young girl, named Rogue, from getting taken by the gigantic man in animal skins.  Scott furrowed his brow in confusion.

            "I thought Sabretooth died when he fell off the Statue of Liberty."  He said, trying to dodge students who were chasing each other, because the young boy had evidently stolen the girl's diary and threatened to read it in front of the entire institute.  Scott snatched the diary away from the boy and handed it to its owner.

            "Thank you, Professor."  She said, blushing with a dreamy look, admiring Scott's good looks.  He just nodded his head and turned to finish the conversation with Logan.

            "Yeah, well, you weren't the only one who thought he was dead.  As soon as I caught wind of his stench, I knew something was up."

            "So, what happened?"

            "As far as I know, he's still knocked out in a bog down in Florida."  Scott chuckled slightly until he saw his fiancée, Jean Grey, walking toward the two of them, a smile plastered on her face.  Logan looked at her with love in his eyes.  As far back as he could remember, Logan couldn't think of a more beautiful woman.

            "Logan!"  She greeted him cheerfully, gave him a hug and placed a light kiss on his cheek.  "Welcome home.  How'd the trip go?"  Logan just shrugged his shoulders as she gave Scott a huge hug.    

            "It was all right.  I didn't find anything, though… How's Rogue doing?"  He asked as they continued to Xavier's office.

            "She's good.  She's been asking about when you were coming back.  But, Bobby's been there to keep her company."

            "Oh, the boyfriend."  Logan said, not sure about what to think.

            "Logan, you can't keep trying to protect her, even if you did promise her."  He nodded his head, knowingly.

            "I know."  He said.

            Finally arriving at Xavier's office, passing through frantic students going to their next classes, and finally losing Scott and Jean as they had other things to do.  He slowly opened the door to see Xavier talking with a tall, slender blond.  They both stopped what they were talking about to look at him.  Xavier smiled widely to see the man had finally arrived.  "Logan!  I was beginning to worry."  Xavier turned his head to the woman.  "We can continue this later?"  He asked her.

            "Of course, Professor."  She said, giving him a sweet smile.  Logan felt a twinge in his heart as he heard that voice.  It was a very beautiful sound to hear.  The young woman turned and passed Logan, giving him a nod as she closed the door behind her.

            "New student?"  He asked, noticing how young she looked.  Xavier chuckled.

            "Hardly.  She's a new teacher… She was a former student of mine."

            "Former?  What happened?"

            "Her uncle made her leave at sixteen.  Unfortunately, I was not able to finish her training."

            "And you think she is ready enough to teach the students at this school?"

            "Yes.  Actually, when she left, she was unable to control her powers without the use of a pair of special gloves.  But, now that she's returned, it's as if she doesn't even have a power."  Xavier shook his head as he realized that he was getting off the subject.  "So, the trip?"  He asked, moving his silver wheelchair behind his desk.

            "Nothing."  Was all Logan said as he looked at a few new knickknacks one his desk.  "There wasn't even a compound this time.  Are you sure you had the right area?"

            "Yes…" He paused before saying thing anything more.  This made Logan very uncomfortable.

            "What's wrong?"

            "Well, Cerebro has been acting up lately and I wonder if it had the coordinates confused.  The entire system has shut down at least twice in the past month."

            "What's wrong with it?"  Xavier shrugged his shoulders.

            "That's the problem.  The system checks show that nothing is wrong with the system.  We have someone on this, but I don't think she'll be able to fix out our problem."

            "Jean?"  Logan asked, knowing that she was the only one he trusted with Cerebro.  But, Xavier shook his head.

            "No.  I'm afraid even Jean would not be able to handle this task."

            "Are you saying you've brought in outside help?"

            "No.  She is someone who can be trusted and who is a mutant."

            "But?"

            "But, she cannot work on it fast enough."


	3. A New Face

            Rogue and Bobby sat in the recreational room getting help on their English papers from their new teacher, Miss Kara Mitchell.  She paced in front of the two of them, asking questions that they should know.  "This isn't a hard question, you guys.  Just think really hard."

            "Can't you just give us the answers?"  Bobby asked.

            "If I did that, you wouldn't be learning it, now would you?"  She asked, her brown eyes sparkling with laughter.  She waited for a minute for them to answer, but she finally gave in.  "The Raven!"  She exclaimed.  "You know, Edgar Allan Poe?  Is any of this ringing a bell?"  Bobby and Rogue smiled at each other as they made her give them another answer.  "You know, the two of you know this, you just don't want to tell me."  Her gaze raised to rest on the face of the man she had seen in Xavier's office.

            "Oh, come on, don't you think they've learned enough for today?"  Rogue heard Logan ask.  She quickly turned around to see his face.  He smiled back, giving her a slight hug, careful not to touch any o her exposed skin.  It was dangerous for anyone to touch Rogue's bare skin.  She could absorb their life force and in the case of mutants, she could absorb their abilities for a short time.  "Hey, kid."  He said, playfully.

            "Hey."  She said back, her southern accent stronger than ever before.  Kara cleared her throat at the disruption.

"IF they don't learn this now, then they won't be ready for the test next week."  She hinted to her two students.  They both let out a loud groan.  "Oh, complain all you want."  She said, stuffing a few papers into her bag.  She let out a long sigh.  "All right, go.  But, don't say I didn't warn you."  The two students let out a cry of joy as they were finally relieved of the torture of learning anything else.  They left the room, leaving only Logan and Kara to stare at each other.  Logan furrowed his brow at her in a disapproving way.

"You know, there's something about you that isn't right."  He said, sucking on a lit cigar.  She just gave him a sly smile.  Before his eyes, Logan's cigar was reduced to ash.

            "Funny.  I was thinking the same about you."  She said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving the rec. room.


	4. In The Sub Basements

Down in the sub basements of the school, a part of the school the outside world knew nothing about, Logan walked out of the elevator l looking for Jean to actually talk to her without the presence of Scott.  "Jean?"  He called out, scanning the open rooms for the red-headed beauty.  A rustling coming from Cerebra's main frame room made him curious.  "Jean?"  To his surprise, it wasn't Jean, but Kara, her blond hair tied up in a low, messy ponytail.  She crawled from underneath the giant computer and looked at him with a sweaty face.

"She's down in the Cerebro room, making adjustments.  She said that she'll only be a few minutes, then she'll be finished for today."  She checked all the wires in the main frame and when she was satisfied, she put the cover back on it.  She stood up and wiped off all the sweat on her face and neck with a towel.  Logan raised an eyebrow at the sight of her.  She was beautiful at twenty-four-years-old with brown eyes, and very wavy dark blond hair.  Logan knew he would love Jean forever and nothing would ever change that, but it wouldn't hurt to look at other women.

"So, you're the professional Xavier told me about?" He asked, glancing over her slender form and inhaling her sweet scent of sun-ripened raspberries.  She nodded her head.

"And you're Logan?"  She asked, not even looking at him. Her eyes had set on a few spare wires and she decided to pick them up and put them away before anyone got hurt.  She put them in her tool box and out of harm's way.  Logan nodded his head.  This girl knew what she was doing.

"How long have you been here?"

"A month."  She said, still not looking at him.  He noticed this, but thought nothing of it.  She pushed a few buttons on the console and the giant computer began to hum with life.  Logan looked at the screen, wondering what was so interesting in the east wing, because she had stopped paying attention that he was even in the room.  She picked up a tiny ear piece communicator and put it in her ear.  She pushed a button and she began calling for Jean.  "Jean, he's at it again.  We need to get up there fast, before anyone gets hurt.  He's in the East Wing, this time."

"Right."  Logan heard Jean say loudly over the two-way radio.  Kara then ran through the bright, silver-colored hallways with Logan following in her tracks.  She had turned a corner and he followed only to see that she had disappeared.  He stood dumbfounded until Jean grabbed his arm.  "I think you might be of some help, Logan.  Come on!"  She pulled his arm, roughly toward the East Wing elevator, Logan only knowing that they were going after a big, blue beast.  Logan's kind of beast.


	5. Trouble In The East Wing

IN the East Wing, students were running frantically down the hall to get away from the beast.  Logan and Jean stepped off of the elevator to see Kara leading the children away.  "He's too strong.  I can't do anything when he's this strong.  Jean, do something."  The blond woman carried a young girl who looked to be no older than eleven in her arms.  She was scared and crying.  Jean turned to Logan.

"Logan, try to weaken him, but don't hurt him."  His eyes went wide in shock at the sight of the beast before him.  

"I don't think that'll be a problem."  Logan charged and the two began to tackle each other while Jean and Kara got all of the children to safety.  When they were satisfied that all the children had been cleared, the two women stood in front of the two males fighting.

"Can you get him from here?"  Jean asked.

"Not without hitting Logan."  Kara answered.  Jean nodded her head and held up her right hand, using her telepathy to freeze the two in mid-tackle.  She used her other hand to separate Logan from the beast which Kara a clear enough shot.  She got a little closer to make sure her aim was right on and shot, what looked to me, a very thin beam of electricity into the beast's head.  Jean let both fall to the floor, not realizing how quickly they'd fall.  Logan staggered to his feet, Jean blushing slightly from letting him fall so hard.

"Sorry."  She apologized, lifting up the big hairy beast, that had destroyed most of the East Wing, with her telepathy.

"Isn't this why we gave him all of the South Wing?  No one ever goes down that way!"  Kara exclaimed, following Jean and the floating beast, seeing that his eyes were beginning to open.  "Easy, Hank.  It's going to be okay."  She said, smoothing the hair on his giant arm.  Logan looked at her with a surprised look.  Had she just called that thing Hank?


	6. A Funny Feeling

Logan sat in the recreational room, flipping through the channels on the TV, not in the mood to sleep, because every time he did, he's have terrible nightmares.  He heard someone moving around behind him and smelled a familiar scent.  Sun-ripened raspberries.  He turned to see Kara walking toward the stairs to go to her room for a nice, long rest.  He needed to ask her a few questions, so he jumped off of the couch and lightly jogged over to her.  "What was that thing in the East Wing?"  He asked.  She jumped slightly, then turned and with an angry glint in her eyes.

"That _thing_ was Hank McCoy.  He's the new Chemistry teacher."

"He's a teacher?"

"You know, Hank isn't a bad guy.  He just has a beast inside of him that wanted to come out.  It still does from time to time, but Xavier's helping him fight the urge to let the beast out."

"So, what happened today?"

"I'm not sure.  The professor wouldn't tell me, but I'm just hoping that the bast isn't becoming stronger… You can't always trust those you think you know, Logan  Remember that."  With that said, she continued walking up to her room to get some much needed sleep.  He furrowed his brow at what she had said.  What was it supposed to mean? Did she not trust Hank?  Did she not trust him?  Did she not trust Xavier?  He knew he would have to keep a watchful eyes on her.


	7. Troublesome Thoughts

"Is there something troubling you, Logan?"  Xavier asked, looking at the man before him who had a worried look on his face.

"I would think you would know."  He tapped his temple as a hint.

"Well, I don't like to pry without permission."  Xavier smiled.  "What's troubling you?"

"Well, it's about that new English teacher, Karen or Keri…"  He trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Kara."  Xavier said, simply.

"Yeah, well, I was just wondering… How well do you know this girl?"

"Very well.  She was one of my best students… Why do you ask?"

"She said something to me last night that really made me wonder about her.  She said: 'You can't always trust those you think you know' and I was just wondering…"

"If I trusted her?"  Xavier finished for him.  Logan just nodded his head.  "Logan, Kara was one of my greatest students and I trust her with my life.  She returned to the school after leaving when she was sixteen, upon my request."

"But, are you sure?"

"What is it about her that upsets you so?"

"I'm not sure.  She just doesn't seem trustworthy to me.  I've only been back two days and look what happens!"

"Today with Hank was not hers or anyone else's fault.  Hank has come to me for help and that's what I plan to do.  It just takes time and dedication.  We want him to be able to fight the beast and he's been able to so far… Now, we should get down to the danger room.  It's time for a practice session.


	8. The Danger Room

Logan popped his claws, an angry glint in his eye from Kara, his partner for today, kicking him in the groin.  "Logan!  Control your anger!"  Her heard Xavier say.  He took a deep breath, but didn't retract his claws.  They stayed out, shinning in the light.

"Don't be afraid to fight back, Logan."  He heard Kara say to him, smiling.

"I'm not afraid." He said, lunging at her.  He thrust his claws toward her, but she blocked them with a pair of cuffs on her X-suit.  She then did a no-handed cartwheel, kicking him in the head.  He tried to punch her, but she did a split to dodge it.  She swung her legs into his, making him fall to the floor.  She climbed onto him, held him down with her left hand and with her right, she held a ball of energy.  An alarm sounded which meant the session was over.  Logan just lay there, looking up at the woman before him.  Was there anything she couldn't do?  She climbed off of him and held out a hand to help him up.  He retracted his claws and accepted the hand.

"Sorry about the kick."  She apologized.  He just shook his head.

"Don't worry.  It's just another forgotten injury.  Where'd you learn to fight like that?  I've only seen one other woman be able to move as quickly as you."

"I learned it a long time ago."  She said, both of the walking out of the practice room.  They were greeted by a small round of applause.

"Excellent work, you two."  Xavier praised.

"I don't think anyone's ever done so well against Logan."  Rogue said, looking at Logan like a daughter would see her father.  For the first time ever, Logan felt himself blush.

"Actually, he let me win."  Kara said, jokingly.

"Yeah, that's what I did."  Logan said, blankly.

"Well, everyone did excellent today. How about lunch?"  Xavier asked.  Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Sounds great, but I'm going to get a shower first."  Kara said, tying her loose hair up.  Logan looked at the cuffs that she wore on her wrists.

"What are those made of?"  He asked, taking a hand and moving it close to examine one of the blackened metal shields.

"Adamantium.  They were given to me by my uncle."  She said as if it was no big deal.  "He got them from an old friend."

"And who was this old friend?" Xavier asked, everyone else gone from the room.  Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"He never told me.  Still won't as a matter of fact.  He always told me to just leave it alone, so I never bothered… Why are you so interested all of a sudden professor?"

"I have my reasons, Kara."

"If you think they carry a tracking device or a homing beacon, don't bother.  I checked it out myself, just to be safe.  It's all metal."

"Just to be safe, I'd like to run some tests on them, if you don't mind."  She shook her head and slid the cuffs from her wrists with ease.  "I shall give them back when I am satisfied."

"All right.  Well, I hear a nice, warm shower calling my name.  See you at lunch!"  She then walked away, cheerfully.  Logan waited until her scent faded away to speak to Xavier, who was also making sure that she had gone.

"What's wrong?"  Logan asked.

"Logan, there is something seriously wrong with these cuffs, but I can't figure it out.  If you would do me a favor and keep a close watch on Kara, while I do a few tests on these cuffs."

"Are you saying you don't trust her?"

"All I'm saying is that she might not be the same girl who left when she was sixteen."


	9. The Phantom Thief

As the days passed, Logan kept an extremely close watch on Kara, \though she didn't realize it.  He'd made sure that she hadn't noticed tat he was hanging around her.  But, the students noticed and so did Jean. She felt a twinge of jealousy toward this until he explained everything to her.  "Xavier asked me to keep a close watch on her."  He explained.

"What?  He doesn't trust her?"  She asked, checking for loose wires in the Cerebro room

"He just told me that she might not be the same as she as when she left."  Jean looked at him with curious eyes.

"She doesn't seem all that different.  I knew her back then and she was pretty much the same.  Although, the way she fights is new."  Logan furrowed d his brow.

"She told me se learned it a long time ago."

"No, she didn't.  When she attended this school, she didn't believe in fighting.  She only wanted to learn how to control her powers and not use them." He gave her a curious look.

"Powers?  I thought mutants only had one ability."

"Mostly, but she has two.  She can control, manifest, and generate electricity."

"And?"

"And, she can…" She was cut off from saying anything else by a very loud alarm sounding.  "Shit!" Jean cried out, surprising Logan that she would even utter a work like that.

"What's that?"  He asked, going slightly deaf from the loud alarm.

"It's to alert when someone's breached the main frame!  Someone's trying to get all the information from the school."  She ran passed him and out of the Cerero room to the main frame room.  Logan followed behind, wanting the loud nose to stop.  He arrive at the main frame room to see only Jean in there, shutting down the alarm.  Then all was quiet again.  Jean typed more on the keys to check and see if all of the information was still there.  When she was satisfied, she let out a long sigh of relief. "Okay, all of the information is still here.  Who would want this information?"

"Who wouldn't?"  Logan retorted, sniffing around the room to catch a scent, but all he could find was Jean's and the smell of sun-ripened raspberries. "Whoever it was had no cent."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but all I can find is you and Kara.  Is there any possibility that the alarm is faulty?"

"No.  I installed it myself.  There is no way it could have any faults."

"And why is that?" She looked at him with a pair of worried eyes.

"Because I designed it."


	10. Attack On The Institute

Kara sat outside, reading under a tree.  She had always loved to sit and relax with a good book.  Unfortunately, this book wasn't so good.  She closed the piece of rotten literature and set it down next to her.  She closed her eyes and laid her head against the tree trunk.  She sat there in quiet until she heard footsteps in the newly-cut grass.  "You know, I don't like it wen people sneak up on me, Logan."  She said, simply, opening her eyes to look at his rugged face.  He was handsome, she had to admit.  Especially in the sunset, where the oranges and reds splayed across his entire body.

"Sorry."  He apologized, staring down at her, the sun giving her the same effect.   God, she was gorgeous!  "Did you figure out what tripped the alarm?"  She shook her head as he sat down next to her, the smell of apple blossoms above them.

"No.  Everything turned out to be fine.  Besides, who would steal information from a school?"

"Well, this is a school for mutants and most people don't like it."

"I know."  She said, staring at him.  "But, why do it in broad daylight?  They were bound to be caught."

"But they weren't.  And maybe they didn't know what they were doing."

"Are you saying that whoever did this was brainwashed?"  He nodded his head.  "That's absurd.  Who would have the technology to do that?"

"Who said it had to do with technology?  There might be mutants who have that ability."

"I just don't understand why."  She said.

"I know."  He said, smelling hr sweet scent.  He couldn't believe one woman could smell so good.  He needed to get his mind off of that wonderful scent or he would go mad.  "So, why'd you leave the school when you were sixteen?" She tensed up slightly like Storm did before the rain began to fall.

"My uncle pulled me out after he found out that Xavier couldn't get rid of my ability.  He thought it could be cured, but when it never went away, he took drastic measures."

"Where'd you go?"  She pause before answering as if trying to remember.

"I… I'm not sure.  I can't quite remember… I was in an accident that put me into a coma for a year.  I can't really remember what happened before it.  The doctor's told me that I was too traumatized to remember.  And I think Xavier knows, but he just won't tell me."

"Yeah.  I have that problem too.  He told me that it's better for the mind to find out itself."  She laughed slightly.

"Yeah, me too."  He smiled down at her until his gaze reached her wrists.

"I see you got the cuffs back."

"Yeah."  She said, playing with them.  "I never take them off.  Sentimental value and all that."

"You must really love your uncle."

"I do."  She said, looking up at him.  Her smiled fell ass se looked passed him and up at the sky.  "What the hell?"  She asked.  Logan turned his head to see a convoy of helicopters flying low and to the school.  "This cannot be good."

"Go get Xavier!  I'll hold them back."  He said, seeing ropes being hung from the chopper and men with guns climbing down them.  Kara nodded her head and ran inside of the school, Jean, Scott, and Ororo following behind him.

"Professor!"  She called to him.  Xavier just held up hi hand to silence hr, a serious expression on his face.  He rolled right by her to face the intruders. He stopped by Logan who had his claws ready to fight.

"I will handle this."  He told the other man.  Logan backed away slowly.  Kara, Cyclops, Jean, and Storm all ran over to stand next to him to watch Xavier in action.  "Who are you?  What do you want?"  Xavier asked.  One of the men who was shielded by the bright lights of the helicopter, stepped forward.  Logan's eyes wet wide as he saw the man in front of them all.

"It can't be!"  Cyclops said.

"Stryker!"  Logan growled deeply.  Kara just stood there, a puzzled look on her face.

"Who is he?"  She asked.

"He's the one who gave me these!"  The angry, hairy man said, holding up his claws.  Stryker stepped up to the X-men, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Charles."  He said, confidently.

"What do you want, Stryker?"  Logan asked.  The older man looked at Kara with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Her!"  He said.  Kara's eyes went wide in shock.

"Me?"  She asked.

"What do you want her for?"  Xavier asked.

"I believe that is my own business, Charles.  Now, hand her over or I'll destroy your precious school and all of the students within her walls."  Kara didn't want anyone to get hurt, so she began to step forward, but Logan stopped her.

"No.  Don't.  He's bluffing."  Kara turned to him a worried look in her eyes.

"We can't take that chance."  She said.  She began to step forward again and was almost to Stryker's waiting grasp when she heard him give the order for his men to kill her.  "What?!"  She asked.  Two of Stryker's men grabbed her by the arms and dragged her away.  Cyclops took the chance to fire his optic blasts toward Stryker's two personal guards.  Logan ran to help Kara, but she didn't need his help.  She had taken down the guards with only one punch.

"Kill her!"  They all heard Stryker yell over and over again.  Soon, both Logan and Kara were dodging bullets.  Kara had stopped to catch her breath but was soon being shot at again.  Logan ran through the rapidly firing bullets and jumped on Kara, knocking her out of the way.  They both fell to the ground with a thud.  

Kara stared up into Logan's big brown eyes while he did the same into hers.  They both covered their heads as more bullets were being fired at them.  When the guns were out of bullets, they both raised their heads only to look into each others eyes once again.  They had a strange attraction to one another, but even they couldn't figure out why.  She then rested her hand on the top of his head and leaned forward, brushing their lips together in a passionate kiss.  He pulled back from her in shock.  He touched his lips with his fingers.  They felt like they were just shocked by an electric current.

"Thank you."  She said, crawling from under him, an energy ball in hand.  "Hey, Stryker!"  She called to the older man.  Stryker turned to see her throw the energy ball at one of the helicopters.  It explode instantly.  Jean and Storm, who were the closest, were thrown back, but had a soft landing thanks to Xavier.

"Retreat!"  They heard Stryker yell.  "I'll get you, you electric bitch!"  He yelled, hanging from one of the helicopters, to Kara,  She just grinned as the convoy retreated.  Everyone on the ground cheered as he helicopters couldn't be seen anymore.  They all grouped together, each looking at Kara.

"What?"  She asked, confused.

"What would Stryker want with you?"  Storm asked, curiously.

"Well, I _am_ a destroyer.  He might've been trying to kidnap me an make me destroy stuff?"  She asked, not sure of what to think.  Xavier looked at her with a paternal look.

"You are _not_ a destroyer."  He said.  "Your power will not always be used to destroy things."

"How can you be so sure?"  She asked, her face full of worry.

"I just am."


	11. A Proper Thank You

Logan walked Kara into her bedroom, wanting to ask her about the kiss they had shared and because Xavier had told him to escort her because she was feeling down.  She changed into her sleeping clothes in the bathroom while Loan waited outside.  He looked around at all of the pictures she had placed on her dresser and bedside table.  But, nowhere did he see a picture of a boyfriend.

His jaw dropped slightly as she walked out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a mini T-shirt that had the bottom half of it torn off to show her bellybutton.  She just smiled at him sweetly.  "You know, Logan, you don't have to stick around.  I've made it to my room safely."

"The Professor told me to stay with you until you fell asleep."  She rolled her eyes slightly.

"Logan, I'm fine.  Don't worry."  She walked up to hi slowly, a  sexy gaze in her eyes.  "Of course, I didn't get to thank you, properly."

"No.  It was proper enough."  He said, slightly nervous.

"Logan, you saved my life and a kiss is certainly not a proper thank you."  She walked closer to him but he backed away.  "I'm not going to bite."  He backed away until he ran into the wall.  She just kept walking up to him.  She rested her hands on his broad chest and looked up into his eyes.  H looked into hers, finding a sort of attraction them.  He never would have expected a woman like her, one who was smart and beautiful, would ever be attracted to him.

She stood on her toes and lightly touched her lips to his, emitting a slight jolt of electricity, but neither pulled away.  They were lost in this moment of passion, until Logan grabbed her upper arms and pushed her away slightly.

"I can't do this."  HE said, walking toward the door.  She let out a long sigh of exasperation and plopped down onto the bed.

"Logan, I know about you and Jean."  He stopped as he reached the door and turned to look at her.  "I know that you're in love with her."

"How?"  He asked.

"You'd have to be blind to not see the way you look at each other… and you know what?  I don't care.  Love her all you want, but she's going to marry Scott whether you like it or not.  So, go if you want."  He just stared at her.  He did love Jean, but the woman before him made him feel things that even Jean couldn't.  He wanted to go in some sense, but he also wanted to stay.

He watched her get up from the bed and go over to the window and look out.  She was a vision, but Logan was unsure of what to do.  He let out al long sigh and walked over to her.  She turned around with a shocked look on her face.  She was even more surprised when he took her in his arms and kissed her even more passionate than before.

They were so engrossed in their passion that they hadn't noticed Jean staring up at them from a lower window.


	12. The Forgotten Night

The next morning, Logan woke up to a songbird singing in a tree outside of the window.  But, it wasn't his room.  He was still in Kara's room, sitting on the bench below the window.  He looked around the room to see that the bed was made and that Kara was nowhere around.  He thought about the night before.  Had their moment of passion been just a dream or did it really happen? He wasn't sure and he had to find Kara.

He found her in the kitchen, pouring herself a sup of coffee.  "Morning."  She said, not even looking at him.  He just gave her a confused look.

"Kara, what…" He didn't know how to ask his question.

"You must have been really tired, Logan… You were asleep even before I was."  He rubbed the back of his head as if trying to remember what had happened.

"Why can't I remember anything?"  He said, quietly so she wouldn't hear.  She smiled at him, sipping her coffee.

"Maybe it was because you were so caught up in the moment."  He furrowed his brow at her.  Had she heard what he said or was she just continuing what she was saying before?  She walked up to him a curious look on her face.  "Are you okay?  You seem kind of confused."

"You have no idea."  He said.

"What's wrong?"  He paused before answering.

"What… happened last night?"  She blushed slightly.

"You don't remember?"  He just shook his head.  "Well… Oh, hi, Jean!"  She said, greeting the red-haired woman.  Jean just nodded at Kara and gave Logan a glare ad a mental kick to the head, though he didn't notice.  "Well, I'd better get ready for class."  She waved at the both of them, leaving the kitchen and a confused Logan.  When Jean was satisfied that she was gone, she mentally kicked Logan in the head again.  He felt it that time.

"Ow!  What was that for?"  He asked, in a low growl.

"I can't believe you, Logan!  You're only known Kara less than a week!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, as if you don't know!"

"I really don't."

"Logan, I saw the two of you in her room, last night.  This is a school!  What if a student walked in on the two of you?"

"What are you saying?"

"Logan, did you sleep with her?"  She asked, in a hushed voice.  He didn't know what to say.  He couldn't remember anything that happened.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?  How could you not know?"

"I just don't remember."  Her face softened as she realized that he really didn't remember.

"All right.  Well, there's only one way to find out."  She put her hands on either side of his head and concentrated hard.  She needed to figure out why he didn't remember and what happened last night.  She gasped as she found out the truth.


	13. An Old Friend

The X-jet landed softly on the grounds near Alkali Lake, a place Logan knew only too well.  There was a compound almost three miles away that still gives him nightmares.

Scott, who was always the mission leader walked off of the jet, Jean, Kara, Logan, Bobby, Rogue, Ororo, and the Professor in tow.  Logan sniffed the area, recognizing a familiar stench.  "What is it?"  Scott asked.

"We're not alone.  Keep your eyes open."  They scattered slightly, until Kara stopped.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"These are the coordinated."  Xavier told her.  She just shrugged her shoulders and continued to search the area.  Xavier cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  "It's getting late.  We should probably set up camp."

"Camp?"  Jean asked.

"Yes.  I didn't anticipate the time difference."  Cyclops furrowed his brow at the professor.  He would have never forgotten about a time difference.  He wanted to say something, but didn't on account he didn't want to scare anyone.

They set up a small camp and lit a fire.  They couldn't all very well sleep in the X-jet, so everyone stayed outside.  Besides, it was a beautiful night.  All the stars were out and shining brightly.  Kara lay staring up at them, a tear coming to her eye.  Logan hadn't noticed this, but he could smell how sad she was.  "You okay?"  He asked.

"Yeah… I remember when I was little, my parents and I would always camp out in the backyard.  We'd stare up at the stars and they'd tell me all of these storied about people under those same stars who had magical powers and who would fight for the side of good… I didn't really believe them, until I became who I am."

"What happened to them?"  He asked, knowing that there was something else bothering her.

"They died when I was eight.  I was raised by my uncle, until I found out about the institute.  Then when I was sixteen, he pulled me out of it and I haven't been back since."

"Do you see your uncle anymore."

"From time to time, yeah.  But, I would give anything to see my parents again."  She turned on her side and set her head in her hand to look at him.  "Look, Logan, about the other night…"  He held up a hand to silence her.

"Don't worry about it."  She blushed, slightly, but he didn't notice.

"I… I really _do_ like you.  I think you're handsome, caring and passionate, but I know you'd never see me as anything else, than an insecure orphan."

"That's not true.  You have a passion about everything and you're good at everything you do.  I find that very attractive.  And, no, I may not stop loving Jean.  But, she'll always have Scott and who will I have?  No one."  She smiled slightly.

"You're very understanding when you need to be."

"Yeah, I don't like people to know that I have a caring side.  They'll think I'm, soft."

"I don't think that at all."  She slid closer to him and placed a light kiss on his lips.  He accepted it, wrapping his free arm around her waist.  The kiss ended as they just stared into each other's eyes.  They both smiled and rested their heads on their pillows, going to try to get some sleep.  They laid there, his arm still around her waist. But, a foul, familiar stench caught Logan's nose.  He sat up quickly and popped his claws.  "What is it?"  Kara asked.  Logan didn't answer, he just kept sniffing around, waking everyone up in the process.  They were disoriented until they realized that Logan was onto something.

A low growl told Logan that his instincts were correct.  He jumped into the bush only to be thrown back out by a monstrous beast.  Sabretooth walked out of the gush, an evil gleam in his eyes.  Logan climbed to his feet and lunged at the horrid beast.

Everyone else in the camp gathered together.  All accept Kara.  With a daze in her eyes, she walked into the trees and out of sight.  Only Xavier knew she had gone.  He sat there, trying to get into her mind, but something was blocking it off.  Something was always blocking it off.  "Kara!"  He cried out.  He told Storm where she had headed and the white-haired woman entered the woods after her.  She followed until they were at a clearing.  There, Storm saw Kara, struggling to Stryker's grasp.

"Let me go!"  She cried out.  He just smiled evilly at her and dragged her toward his hidden compound.

"OH, no you don't."  Storm said, conjuring bolts of lighting to stop them from entering.  Stryker fired a dart at her.  Soon, she was asleep.

Logan and Sabretooth battled until Sabretooth just ran off.  "That's weird."  Logan said.

"Why are you complaining?  Kara and Storm are gone.  We have to help!"  Cyclops said.  Logan nodded his head and ran through the woods, following the scents of both women.  They found Storm, lying on the ground, asleep.  Xavier was able to wake her up instantly.

"Where'd she go?"  Logan asked.

"They took her into the compound."

"They?"  Jean asked.

"Stryker and his men."

"What do they want her for?"  The rugged man asked.

"I don't know.  I've been trying to enter Kara's mind, but there is something blocking my telepathy."  Xavier said.

"We have to get her."  Logan said.

"Logan, we will get her back."

"Don't be so sure of that, Charles!"  They hears a voice call to them.

"_Stryker_!"  Growled Logan.  "Where is she?"

"You may be Xavier's weapon, Wolverine, but I have my own… Sonic Wave."  Logan furrowed his brow as Stryker moved out of the way to reveal his secret weapon.  Kara stood there, jolts of electricity flickering from her eyes and fingertips.

"My, God, what have you done to her?"  Xavier asked.

"She is a destroyer, Charles.  That's all she will ever be."  Kara grinned at all of them and walked over to Stryker, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kara?"  Logan asked.

"Family must stick together, Wolverine."  She said, looking right into Stryker's face.

"So, you're been working for Stryker this whole time?"  Cyclops asked.

"Ain't it a bitch?"  She asked.  "If you weren't such goody-goodies, you would have seen right through me.  And, of course, there's the love potion I used on Wolverine."  Logan's face fell in shock.  It was all a rues to get to Cerebro!

"Yes, and she did everything as planned.  Now, their child will be my next weapon."  Stryker cackled slightly.

"Child?"  Jean asked.  "What child?"

"But now, Logan has impregnated my niece to form a new kind of mutant.  One that will destroy you all!"

"Impregnated?"  Logan asked.  "I never touched her!"  Stryker's grin faded as he looked at Kara with loathing.

"What?"

"I-I couldn't."  She said, meekly.  His face became evil and demon-like.

"You've ruined the whole thing!"  He took out a small remote control and kept pushing a button on it.  Kara suddenly doubled over in pain, clutched her head.  The pain was so intense that she fired electric currents all around her.  The X-Men were able to dodge them, but Stryker's men were not.  The few who were hit were killed instantly, leaving only charred remains.  Stryker still held the button, though.  Kara had fallen to her knees and was crying out, now and the electricity was getting stronger.

"Stop it!  You'll kill us all!"  Cyclops yelled at him, while dodging a bolt.

"That's the idea."  Stryker smiled.  Xavier moved to face Stryker a serious expression on his face.

"William, you can't do this.  She's your niece.  You are the only family she has!"

"My freak of a sister gave birth to her and now she will pay for bringing another like her into this world!"  Xavier furrowed his brow in thought as the battle raged on around him and Kara's cries getting louder.  He thought about what Stryker had said.  Xavier knew what he meant, now.  Why he had raised Kara on his own.  Why he had pulled her out of the institute.

"She was getting too close to finding her, wasn't she?"

"And what if she was?

"Kara's parents are still alive, aren't they?"

"Barely.  I sent my troops to dispose of them."  Xavier nodded his head.  He knew Kara's parents were still alive the entire time.  He had set Nightcrawler and Beast to protect them.  Xavier then concentrated on Kara's mind.  He had to break the block and get through to her.  There was a barrier around her mind and he hoped he could break it down.

Logan stabbed one of Stryker's troops in the chest with his claws and retracted them.  He slowly walked over to Kara, who was now rocking back and forth, the pain, no doubt, unbearable.  "Kara?"  He asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"Logan."  She muttered.  "I'm sorry for what I did."  He gently placed a hand on hers, for comfort, but he was give a huge electric shock.  Kara screamed in pain.  She felt someone inside of her head, trying to break through.  She had to let him, so the pain would stop.

"Kara, listen to me.  I cannot do this alone.  Help me break down the barrier!"  Xavier cried to her.  She screamed in pain again as she did as the professor asked. The barrier in her mind was destroyed and was aloud to finally think for herself, yet Stryker still held the button.  She concentrated hard on Stryker, his evil face burned into her mind forever.  Soon, he was on the ground, dead from electrocution.  She doubled over in pain again as it still raged on.

Now that Stryker was dead, his troops gave up the fight and ran away.  Xavier's men just let them as they watch Logan leaning over Kara, wanting to hold her.  "Logan."  She muttered, holding her head tightly.  "The beacon. Destroy it."  Cyclops had heard her and disposed of the remote in Stryker's dead hand with an optic blast.  But, the current still raged on in her.  The bolts she was producing were coming more frequently and closer to the X-Men

"It didn't work!"  Jean said, clutching onto Cyclops' arm in worry.

"Get out of here!"  They all heard Kara yell.  "Go, before I kill you all."  Xavier nodded his head toward the others and they headed back to the X-jet, but Logan stayed behind.

"Logan, come on!"  Rogue called to him, nursing a twisted wrist.

"No"  He called back.  Kara looked up at him, pain and tears in her eyes.

"Logan, go."  She said.  He just shook his head.  "Please, go!"  She clutched her head again.

"Not without you."

"Logan, I don't want you to get hurt.  Please, go."  She lowered her head in pain and looked at his hands.  She grabbed a hold of one of them, which gave him no shock, and held his fist to her chest.  He gave her a shocked look.

"No."  He said.

"Please, Logan.  I don't want to hurt anyone else.  Please?"  He shook his head.

"I can't."  She reached up and touched his face with her other hand.  To his surprise, her touch was just as it was before, warm and caring.

"Please, Logan."  She pulled closer to him and gently kissed him.  He felt terrible about what he had to do, but it was the only way.  He quickly popped his claws into her chest and retracted them just as quickly as she let out a gasp.  The electric current around her faded as she kept gasping.  She caressed his face softly.  "Thank you."  She then fell lifeless in his arms.

"Logan, come on."  Jean said, laying a caring hand on his shoulder.  He laid Kara down, in respect and stood up.  He didn't want to move her, because he knew Nightcrawler wouldn't approve because he was so religious and believed it was sacrilegious to move a dead body from it's resting place.  They then headed back to the jet and began to fly home.


	14. An Unexpected Visitor

                Xavier had never seen Logan so depressed since they had first met.  He knew he had feelings for Kara and now that she was gone, he didn't know what his friend would do.

            But, he wouldn't worry about that, now.  He needed to find someone and talk to them.  She was an old friend and he just hoped that she still remembered him.  Though, most people never forgot about him, even if they tried.

            He began to dial an old phone number, but didn't get to finish pushing the buttons.  Someone had appeared right in front of him.  Seeing this person made him stare in shock.  Even he hadn't expected a visit from this particular mutant.

            "I think we need to talk."  They said.  He just nodded his head and hung up the phone.


	15. The Difference Between Life And Death

Logan walked into the mansion after a long, quiet ride on his motorcycle.  He'd been doing that a lot, lately since they got back.  And that was a week ago.  He saw Xavier move his wheelchair toward him, a smile on his face.  "Ah, Logan.  I was hoping to find you."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.  There's just someone who wants to see you."

"Me?"

"Yes.  Follow me."  Logan nodded his head and followed the Professor to the elevator.  From there, they went down into the subbasements.  Logan furrowed his brown, wondering who would want to see him.  Xavier led him into a room Logan had never been in before.  It was just as clean and metallic as all the others, but there was something about this room that made him feel… _warm_.  

A door on the other side of the room opened.  Logan was blinded by a bright light, but he could she a silhouette of a woman walking toward him.  The smell of sun-ripened raspberries filled his senses and he stood there in shock.  It could be.  Could it?  "Kara?"  He asked, the door behind the woman closing to let him see the woman before him.  She smiled her beautiful smile, her blond hair shining like gold in the ceiling lights.  It _was Kara and she was alive!_

"Hello Logan."  She said, softly.

"Is it really you?"  He asked.

"Yes."

"How.

"Logan, you're not the only one with a healing ability."  She said, simply.

"That's you're other ability?"

"Yes.  Of course, it's just only fully manifested.  Because of what you did, you helped me to engulf my new power.  I'm not just a destroyer anymore."  She walked closer to him.

"But, you still did terrible things.  You almost killed all of us."

"I didn't do them on purpose, Logan."  She looked at Xavier who explained what had happened.

"William had a chip implanted in her head, just below her brain stem.  She was under his control the entire time."

"And now?"

"The professor is giving me a second chance.  I've put Cerebro back the way it was, and Hank will no longer be a problem."  She said.

"You did all of that?"

"I'm not proud of it."  She took a few steps closer.  "Everyone's forgiven me… except you." Logan didn't know what to say.  He was surprised by all of this information.  "What do you say. Logan?  Can you ever forgive me?"  She was now standing right in front of him, her hands resting on his broad chest.  She looked up into his eyes and he looked into hers.  He felt as if it had been an eternity since he's looked into them.  He let a small smile creep to his lips.

"How could I not?"  Her smile widened as he leaned down for a kiss.  "What about that love potion… thing?"  He asked.  She just smiled.

"He wanted me to use one, but I couldn't.  There was just something in side of me that told me that I wouldn't need it.  I guess that little something was right."  She reached up and they kissed again, this time, more passionately.

Logan could help but wonder how long something like this would last.  He couldn't really remember ever being in love like this.  With Jean, he figured, it was only lust, but there was something in Kara that made him want to be better.  And because she'd done that, he knew he'd love her forever.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

**Author's Note**

**I am trying to write a sequel, but I do need a few ideas for it.  You shall get full credit for the idea, either at the end of the story or the beginning.  It just depends on where I decide to place it.**

**If you have any ideas, please, leave it for me in a review with your screen name, or you can e-mail me at Wolflver2003@yahoo.com.**

**Thank you for reading my creation.  I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Wlflver2003 a.k.a. Linny**


End file.
